Terraink Le concert
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Vous immaginez si Laink et Terra se rencontraient à un concert de Métal ?


Hey ici Jay,

On se retrouve pour cette deuxième fiction du 5Days OTP Challenge, et c'est une Terraink.

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est basée sur les personnes de Laink et Terracid du Wankil Studio. C'est un lemon/smut donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas. Je veux juste pas que votre âme se brise en morceaux, je tiens à vous. Et si vous , messieurs Laink et Terra, désirez sa suppression je comprend farpaitement.

Merci à moa Eniwe pour me corriger et me relire parce que voilà je sais pas écrire. Love you my aro

* * *

Le concert

Il était plus de 23h, cela faisait déjà plus de 30 minutes que Laink sautait au rythme de la musique, dans cette remplie de métalleux qui hurlaient, sautaient, headbangaient pour manifester leur contentement. Il se faisait entraîner par la masse dans des pogos (grand mouvement de foule où tout le monde se pousse) et manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber au sol. Il se fit violemment projeté vers l'avant encore une fois, quand une main inconnue le tira du coté. Il se fit attiré devant la scène, une silhouette plus grande que lui le protégeait de la foule en mouvement derrière lui. Laink leva les yeux et n'aperçut que deux yeux bleus qui le regardaient gentiment. C'était un homme brun avec une veste qui laissait apercevoir les muscles de ses bras. Laink l'avait déjà remarqué avant le concert et ils s'étaient échangé un regard. Une sorte d'aura protectrice émanait de ce garçon.

Le concert continuait de plus belle. Laink se déhanchait au son des instrument, il profitait de ce moment incroyable. En effet, il assistait à son premier concert de métal et il trouvait ça absolument génial. Un moment, il sentit les mains du grand brun se poser sur ses hanches. Mais étrangement cette sensation de chaleur sur sa peau était plutôt agréable. Il se laissa faire et continua de danser. Plus les chansons passaient, plus les contacts physiques se multipliaient. Celui aux yeux bleus posa ses bras sur les épaules du plus petit. Celui-ci se retourna, un grand sourire sur le visage, c'est alors que le grand se rapprocha.

Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se touchaient sensuellement tandis que leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre dans tous les sens. C'était juste impulsif mais c'était tellement bon. Laink profitait tellement, il ne s'était pas fais embrassé depuis bien longtemps et cet inconnu était si doué qu'il en perdait la tête. Les gens bougeaient autour d'eux mais Laink se concentrait seulement sur la sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentait, sur le contact de ses lèvres contre celles de ce merveilleux inconnu et du mains de celui-ci qui couraient sur tout son corps avec une violence délicieuse. Le grand aux yeux bleus le collait contre lui et le caressait d'une manière si intense comme si Laink lui appartenait déjà.

Les chansons défilaient puis le concert toucha à sa fin. Les gens se bousculaient pour sortir voir le groupe pour quelques dédicaces. Laink ne savait pas trop où se mettre, il avait pour sûr apprécié ces baisers avec cet inconnu mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ou comment réagir. C'est alors que le grand lui prit le bras, le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

« Je m'appelle Terra, ça te dit de continuer cette soirée avec moi ? »

Laink pouvait seulement acquiescer,et répondit :

« Je suis Laink, et avec plaisir. »

Les deux iris bleus aciers qui le fixaient lui faisaient perdre un peu ses moyens. Il se fit alors entraîné hors de la salle et emmené dans les toilettes.

« C'est pas l'endroit le plus classe -dit Terra- mais tu me fais vraiment trop d'effet que je peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir jouer avec toi là tout de suite. »

Laink rougit, dieu que Terra était sexy pensait-il. Et il l'attirait, tout chez lui l'attirait, ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses muscles, son sourire, sa voix, tout. Terra retira la ceinture de Laink avec une agilité incroyable, en quelques secondes Laink était dépourvus de son jean et de son caleçon. Terra sourit en regardant Laink et ne lança qu'un « Joli ! » d'une voix suave. Laink ne savait pas s'il parlait de lui en entier ou simplement du membre dur qu'il possédait entre ses jambes. Terra souleva l'homme à moitié nu qui se trouvait devant lui et le posa sur le rebord du lavabo. Il se pencha et commença à prendre Laink en bouche. Laink s'accrocha violemment au rebord du lavabo, il était surpris de cette explosion de sensation qu'il ressentait dans sa partie basse. La langue chaude de Terra glissait le long du membre de Laink, cette sensation quasiment inexplicable était si agréable. Laink ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est que d'exprimer son état d'extase par sa respiration forte. Terra bougeait verticalement et chaque va et vient était une dose de plaisir absolument délicieuse pour Laink. Le petit brun se sentait partir quand il fut rappeler à la réalité lorsqu'un doigts humide de Terra vint lentement caresser son intimité. Il sentait Terra le pénétrer lentement avec un puis deux doigts. Ceux-ci faisaient des ronds et s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément à l'intérieur de Laink, pour son plus grand plaisir. Quand il fut habitué, Terra retira ses doigts, se releva, sortit une capote de sa poche arrière, l'ouvrit, l'enfila et demanda :

« Je peux n'est ce pas ? »

Laink répondu un simple « Oui » mais qui exprimait toute son envie pour que Terra le prenne.

Terra s'insera lentement en Laink. Il glissait facilement à l'intérieur de lui, lui procurant un plaisir qui le faisait gémir. Laink passa ses bras autour du cou de Terra, il bougeait également au rythme des va et vient de celui-ci. L'organe en mouvement touchait à chaque fois le fond de Laink, il caressait sa prostate ce qui faisait monter un orgasme en lui. Les mouvements intenses de Terra les rapprochaient tous deux d'un orgasme a priori très agréable. Les petits cris de Laink faisaient écho dans la pièce, ils étaient synchronisés sur leur mouvements.

Le rythme s'accéléra, tout allait plus vite. Les va et vient de plus en plus brutaux mais si délicieux pour Laink, les respirations, les cris, les baisers passionnés. Tout.

« Encore Terra, Plus vite et plus fort. J'en veux encore, j'y suis presque. » Susurra Laink à l'oreille de Terra. Celui-ci le prit aux mots. La chaleur était à son paroxysme, les cris s'élevaient encore plus, Laink n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait partir vers un orgasme trop intense pour lui seul. Terra le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Ils y étaient.

Ils partageait un orgasme divin qui les brûlait de plaisir. Ils laissèrent les minutes s'écouler pour profiter au maximum de cette sensation de bonheur et de plénitude. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et se souriaient mutuellement.

Terra se retira lentement, ils se rhabillèrent, puis il attira Laink contre lui, lui vola un léger baiser et demanda :

« Dis moi qu'on finit cette soirée ensemble. »

Laink rougit et balbutia :

« Je...je sais pas … j'ai mes amis et ... »

Mais Terra le coupa par un second baiser puis reprit :

« Dans ce cas, prend ça et tu as intérêt à m'appeler. Sinon je te retrouverais et t'embrasserais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

Laink ria un peu mais fit un signe affirmatif de la tête tandis que Terra lui glissa un bout de papier dans la main.

* * *

Voilà le Day 2 est fait ! J'espère que ça vous a plut, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me lire en tweet ou review.

Et en espérant les les autres vous plairons aussi

Amour sur vous

Jay


End file.
